Sous la neige
by Kyotine Neko 404
Summary: Les membres de Dir en grey et de Mucc sont en vacances. Toshiya s'ennuie, Kyo et Tatsuro s'enfoncent dans une spirale de défi. Miya est maltraité. Les Dir en Grey vont regarder "jeux d'enfants".   Comment tout ça va se finir?   spoilers sur le film!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Alors autant commencer la petite routine dès à présent: tous les personnages présent dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est certainement mieux pour le bien collectif. Ce n'est pas basé sur des faits réels et leurs bêtises et sûrement du à la mienne.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que mon but est de vous faire rire et que le contenu de cette histoire est hautement parodique. Je ne pense pas (et j'espère) qu'ils ne se conduisent pas ainsi dans la vraie vie.

Bonne lecture!

Ps: les chapitres 1 à 3 ont été écris un an avant la suite, le style est donc sensiblement différent.

###

C'était une belle journée d'hiver, il avait neigé toute la nuit sur Tokyo et maintenant que les rayons de soleil réchauffaient doucement l'atmosphère, les habitants de la ville pouvaient admirer l'épais manteau blanc.

Il était encore tôt et personne n'avait piétiné cette étendue d'un blanc pur, et c'est avant l'habituelle cohue des travailleurs de Tokyo que Toshiya ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre d'un certain blond pour l'obliger à se réveiller.

-Allez Kyo ! C'est magnifique dehors ! Viens avec moi au parc, on va en profiter !

-Ferme cette fenêtre, fait trop froid… bougonna le blond en s'enroulant un peu plus dans ses couvertures, se protégeant comme il pouvait de la brise qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

-Kyo… T'es pas gentil… pleurnicha le bassiste en essayent vainement de capter l'entière attention du chanteur.

-Ouais… Je suis le warumono, je suis le plus méchant ! Déclara Kyo sur un ton endormi.

-Alors tant pis pour toi !

D'un geste vif, Toshiya arracha les couvertures leur propriétaire et partit en courant en direction du salon. A peine réveillé, Kyo ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la situation. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser que son boxer ne suffisait pas à le protéger de la brise glaciale. C'est donc à moitié nu qu'il se mit à la poursuite de son voleur de couvertures et accessoirement colocataire.

Seulement Toshiya avait bien préparé son coup, et c'est parfaitement couvert que le bassiste attendait dans la rue, les couvertures toujours dans ses bras. Kyo arrêta sa poursuite sur le pas de la porte, sa tenue plus que légère ne lui permettant pas de suivre plus en avant Toshiya.

-Rend-moi mes couvertures… menaça le blond, agressif au possible.

-Viens les chercher ! Nargua le bassiste en déposant l'objet du conflit dans la neige.

-Argh ! Fais pas ça ! Elles vont être trempées !

Le blond paniquait comme une mère voyant son enfant tomber dans de l'eau glacée. Toshiya ne faisant aucun geste pour les ramasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Kyo se rua vers sa chambre pour se protéger un minimum du froid et revint à une vitesse incroyable pour récupérer ses couvertures.

Soulevant les couettes imbibées d'eau glacée, il rentra à nouveau dans l'appartement en marmonnant « mes pauvres bébés, totalement gelés, il est trop méchant tonton Toshiya ». Ce dernier le suivit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres : le blond était levé et il ne pourrait pas retourner se coucher tant que ses précieuses couvertures ne seraient pas lavées et séchées. Or, arrivé devant la machine à laver, Kyo se tourna vers le bassiste les yeux suppliants.

-Totchi… Tu veux bien laver mes couvertures ? J'sais pas comment ce truc il marche…

-D'accord mais que si tu viens avec moi au parc.

Kyo hésita longuement, son regard passant de la machine à Toshiya à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par trouver trop risqué pour ses bébés de les laver lui-même alors il céda au chantage du bassiste.

-D'accord, je viens…

-Passe-moi ça et vas finir de t'habiller, la machine fonctionnera le temps qu'on ne sera pas là.

-Mais… et si y a un problème ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-T'en fais pas, tes bébés ont pas besoin de toi pour prendre leur bain. Se moqua gentiment Toshiya.

Vaincu, le blond partit dans sa chambre, obéissant au bassiste.

-Encore gagné ! s'exclama ce dernier en mettant les couvertures dans la machine et programmant le tout.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le parc encore désert. Traînant derrière Toshiya particulièrement excité, Kyo passa la grille avec nonchalance. La neige recouvrait tout, formant une pleine étincelante où seul les troncs des arbres tranchaient avec l'étendue pure. Le kiosque et les bancs semblaient être des sculptures de neiges et les stalactites fièrement suspendues aux branches des arbres offraient des arcs-en-ciel de couleurs pour peu qu'on leurs prête attention.

Kyo resta bouche bée devant ce décors digne du plus beau des noëls, il observait avec une admiration enfantine les jeux du soleil sur la glace quand une boule de neige vint s'écraser contre son dos. Sortit de sa rêverie, il se retourna en mode warumono et se mit à hurler :

-Totchi ! Je vais te tuer !

-Bataille de boules de neige ! répondit le bassiste sans se préoccuper des humeurs du chanteur, une belle réserve de munitions déjà constitué près de lui.

-Non c'est pas drôle ! rétorqua Kyo, légèrement intimidé par l'avalanche qui risquait de lui tomber dessus.

-Mouais, c'est vrai qu'à deux c'est pas super…

Sous le regard interloqué du chanteur, Toshiya sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-T'appelle qui ?

-Tatsuro…

-Quoi ? Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Oubliant sa peur de disparaître sous une vingtaine de boules de neige, Kyo se précipita vers le bassiste pour lui arracher le téléphone, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide que lui et décida de grimper dans le premier arbre venu pour échapper au warumono. Confortablement installé sur une branche hors de portée de Kyo, il eût une discussion animée avec l'autre chanteur.

-Descend de là, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Répondit Toshiya après avoir raccroché. Ils devraient être là dans une douzaine de minutes.

-J'vais te tuer !

-Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à m'attraper ! nargua le bassiste en balançant ses jambes à peine dix centimètres trop haut pour Kyo.

-Espèce de lâche !

Et Kyo tira partit de la montagne de boule de neiges qu'avait préparé le bassiste pour faire comprendre sa haine à ce dernier qui du s'accrocher à son arbre pour ne pas tomber. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuro était appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre de son salon, regardant la neige qui recouvrait la rue de sa blancheur éclatante. Poussant un énième soupir d'ennui, il alla se jeter dans son canapé pour tenter de faire passer le temps plus vite : sacré invention qu'est la télévision. Il n'avait passé que la première centaine de chaîne du câble quand Miya débarqua tel un zombie sorti trop tôt du cercueil pour s'installer à côté de lui.

_Bien dormi ? demanda le chanteur avec ironie.

_Je ne réponds pas aux abrutis.

_Ça commence fort.

_Qui a eu l'idée de renverser une bouteille de limonade sur le lit de son colocataire ? J'ai dû dormir dans la baignoire. grogna Miya qui se faisait un peu plus de place dans le canapé en poussant Tatsuro.

_Moi et ma maladresse.

_Vas te faire…

Mais Miya fut coupé par le téléphone qui sauva les pauvres oreilles du chanteur de tant de vulgarité. Les deux musiciens fixèrent l'appareil bruyant d'un air las. Sûrement leur manager qui voulait les obliger à bosser.

_Réponds toi. ordonna Miya catégorique.

_Tortionnaire.

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Abandonnant la partie perdue d'avance, Tatsuro s'approcha avec crainte du téléphone, et décrocha, appréhendant la discussion qu'il allait subir. Mais la voix au bout du fil le rassura instantanément.

_Salut Toshiya, oui et toi ?

La discussion dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Miya s'occupa de passer les cents chaînes suivantes du câble.

_Alors, c'était qui ? demanda le guitariste en détournant son attention d'une émission de télé-achat.

_Un mauvais numéro.

_T'as encore dragué une inconnue !

_Toshiya nous propose de le rejoindre dans le parc de son quartier.

_Et ton inconnu ?

_Y a pas d'inconnu.

_Mouais… mais il neige.

_C'est tout l'intérêt de l'histoire. Soupira Tatsuro en retournant dans sa chambre pour se changer.

_D'accord je viens ! s'écria Miya en sautant du canapé pour aller se préparer lui aussi.

_Youpi.

Un quart d'heure et un Toshiya enterré sous la neige plus tard, Tatsuro et Miya rejoignirent Kyo occupé à tasser la neige au-dessus du pauvre bassiste.

_Euh Kyo, pourquoi y a une main qui dépasse là ? demanda Miya en s'approchant du tas de neige.

_C'est Toshiya qui avait un peu trop chaud… répondit le chanteur d'un air évasif.

_Okay le psychopathe, laisse sortir ta victime… intervint Tatsuro.

_Dommage. Soupira Kyo en s'éloignant de la tombe improvisée.

Miya aida Toshiya à sortir de la neige, prêt à le ramener chez lui si jamais sa vie se trouvait en danger.

_Ah ah ! Kyo, j'avais tout prévu ! s'écria Toshiya en surgissant de sous sa congère.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu la boule de neige qui vint s'écraser sur son visage.

_Argh, je me fais avoir à mon propre jeu… s'indigna le bassiste devant un Kyo souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Pauvre Toshiya, harcelé par son chanteur. Ricana Tatsuro.

_Les chanteurs sont des sadiques ! Réagirent en chœur Toshiya et Miya.

_C'est normal, c'est notre boulot !

_Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche Kyo. Au fait, tu en es où de notre pari ?

_Hum, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te voir…

_Le légendaire Warumono n'as pas réussi à faire peur aux Nightmare ?

_Hitsugi s'en charge déjà.

_Donc j'ai gagné…

_Il parait.

_Alors c'est encore mon tour.

Toshiya et Miya regardèrent Tatsuro réfléchir à sa prochaine torture pour le mini-chanteur. Et dire que cette suite de défi était due à Shinya qui leur avait fait regarder « Jeu d'enfants », à croire que les deux chanteurs n'avaient pas vu la fin.

_Bon, tu te décides le macaque ! S'emporta Kyo.

_Du calme le pygmée, tu gênes mon inspiration.

_Dire que j'habite avec lui… soupirèrent les deux victimes principales des nombreux paris.

Un échange de regard confirma le partage de pensée.

_J'ai une idée… déclara Toshiya en fixant Tatsuro.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui : à part forcer Kyo à s'habiller en fée clochette il n'avait pas d'idée et il l'avait déjà forcé à se déguiser en lolita.

_Dis toujours…

_Fais gaffe Totchi ! prévint Kyo.

Le bassiste l'ignora et après un dernier coup d'œil à Miya dit :

_Vous emménagez ensemble, le premier qui craque perd le pari.

Les deux chanteurs se concertèrent, ne voyant rien de bien difficile à ce pari.

_C'est tout ? demanda Kyo.

_Vous devez tenir jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde totalement. ajouta Miya, appuyé sur Toshiya.

La météo annonçait encore deux semaines de neiges et plus de gèle.

_Je tiens le pari. déclara Tatsuro sûr de lui.

_Et vous, vous crécherez où ? Questionna Kyo.

Encore un échange de regard, deux sourires

_Miya viens chez moi, toi tu vas chez Tatsuro.

_Ok !

Tout le monde souriait, deux sûrs que les autres ne se supporteraient pas et deux autres sûrs de gagner. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, fixant la neige qui recommençait à tomber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça vas être la période la plus heureuse de ma vie! S'extasia Miya en tassant ses affaires dans la plus grosse valise qu'il ait pu trouver.

_Mais oui, mais oui...

Tatsuro avait le regard dans le vide, trop occupé à trouver comment faire craquer Kyo pour prêter attention au guitariste. Il gagnait les défis les uns après les autres et il ne comptait pas laisser l'occasion au blond de se venger. C'est donc la tête dans les nuages qu'il suivait Miya dans sa préparation de départ imminent: Kyo et Toshiya devaient bientôt arriver et son guitariste partirait avec le bassiste.

_Ah, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né! Se vanta Kyo assis à l'arrière de la berline de Toshiya, coincé entre sa valise et son sac.

_Elle est partie très vite l'ambiance « on vas bien s'amuser ». Soupira Toshiya en regardant Kyo dans le rétroviseur.

_ Justement, si on n'y met pas du notre, y aura pas d'intérêt! expliqua le chanteur.

_ Rappel moi de brûler ce DVD avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres ravages...

_ Dépêche-toi alors: Shinya veut le montrer à Kao et Didi.

_ Shinya...

Le bassiste accéléra, il devait se dépêcher de déposer Kyo afin de pouvoir sauver les deux guitaristes du groupe: aucun doute que le concept des défis plairait à Die, et c'était le meilleur moyen de détruire le groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait en double file devant l'immeuble du brun, tira Kyo hors du véhicule avec ses affaires et se précipita vers le bâtiment, puis dans l'ascenseur en emportant le tout.

_ Ben dis donc, je te croyais pas si pressé de te débarrasser de moi.

_Dis pas n'importe quoi, si je voulais me débarrasser de toi je t'aurais ligoté et enroulé dans ta chère couverture avant de te balancer dans la benne le jour du ramassage. répondit Toshiya d'un ton vexé.

_Euh, tu y pense depuis combien de temps? S'inquiéta le chanteur alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Le bassiste préféra fuir plutôt que de s'engager dans une telle discussion. Encore une fois il tira un Kyo trainant des pieds et marmonnant combien il était mal-aimé. Ignorant les reproches inarticulés, Toshiya frappa à la porte où il devait abandonner son chanteur en échange d'un guitariste maltraité. Le guitariste en question ouvrit rapidement la cloison, visiblement heureux des vacances qui s'offraient à lui.

_ Salut Toshiya! s'écria-t-il avec bonheur.

Sa valise attendait sagement à côté de la porte que son propriétaire l'emmène loin de ce lieu maudit. En constatant l'empressement avec lequel Miya sortait de l'appartement sans même laisser à Toshiya le temps de répondre, Kyo à se demander si il avait bien fait d'accepter.

_Bon, ben, salut Kyo! Déclara le bassiste en suivant Miya qui préférait fuir par les escaliers au cas où l'un des chanteurs changerait d'avis.

_Ouah, c'est du rapide... s'étonna Tatsuro en s'appuyant au cadre de la porte.  
>Kyo le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant ce que le grand avait bien pu faire pour terroriser son guitariste à ce point. L'angoisse commençait à monter en lui alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement<p>

La neige commençait à peine à tomber.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que Miya entraînait Toshiya dans sa fuite éperdue loin du grand méchant Tatsuro, Kyo lui, entrait péniblement dans l'appartement. Le plus grand des deux chanteur le regardait tirer ses valises avec amusement.

_Comment une chose aussi petite que toi peux posséder autant d'affaires ? demanda-t-il en suivant Kyo qui se traînait jusqu'au salon.

La « petite chose » se stoppa net avant même la fin de la phrase : l'adjectif interdit venait d'être prononcé ! Kyo se tourna vers Tatsuro, sa tête des mauvais jours bien en place. Mais sa colère retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il aperçut un fugitif sourire goguenard sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

La guerre avait commencé !

###

_Miya, t'es sorti de chez Tatsuro, tu peux déstresser maintenant. Soupira Toshiya, courant à moitié derrière le guitariste.

Celui-ci ralentit la cadence, reprenant son souffle à moitié par la même occasion.

_Désolé, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me suit. expliqua-t-il, jetant de rapides regards par-dessus son épaule.

_Écoute, Tatsuro est trop occupé à gagner son pari contre Kyo pour ne serai-ce que penser à te suivre. Alors respire et suis moi !

####

_Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais dormir la dedans ? hurla Kyo en désignant le lit poisseux de limonade.

_Ben si !

_Mais bien sûr !

Kyo quitta la pièce rapidement, emportant sac et valises avec lui. Il traversa le couloir en quelques pas pour atterrir dans la chambre de Tatsuro.

_Tu penses faire quoi exactement ?

_Je m'installe… T'inquiète pas je te laisse la baignoire.

_Non mais tu te prends pour qui le nain ?

_Pour plus fort que toi ! Nargua Kyo.

Et sans même se soucier des réflexions du plus grand, il entreprit de vider la moitié du placard pour ranger ses propres affaires, finissant d'envahir la chambre en installant ses couvertures chéries sur le lit.

_Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je vais me commander une pizza !

Tatsuro regarda, ébahi, le chanteur quitter la pièce d'un pas conquérant.

###

_Kao, Die ! Stop! hurla Toshiya en fonçant dans l'appartement de Shinya.  
>Les trois musiciens se stoppèrent net, n'osant plus bouger un seul membre de leurs corps après l'effrayant cri du bassiste. Toshiya observa la scène avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement : Kaoru et Die étaient figés, verre à la main près du canapé, et Shinya s'était stoppé avant d'introduire le DVD dans le lecteur.<p>

_Shinya, c'est bien « Jeu d'enfants » que tu t'apprêtes à leur faire regarder ? Accusa Toshiya, menaçant.

_Oui, pourquoi ? Shinya était effrayé. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi Toshiya semblait si en colère.

_Nan mais t'es complètement taré ? T'as déjà réussi à rendre Kyo et Tatsuro dingues avec ce film !

Kaoru, Die et Shinya regardaient le bassiste s'époumoner avec ébahissement. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aussi en colère. D'ailleurs il continuait de vociférer sur Shinya qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Toshiya.

Le concerné se tut d'un coup, ayant reconnu le ton sec que Kaoru venait d'employer.

_Tu peux nous expliquer le pourquoi de ses hurlements, où il faut d'abord que je t'assomme pour te calmer ? Continua le leader d'une voix dangereusement calme.

_Désolé. Mais y a déjà les deux abrutis qui se battent pour la palme … grogna Toshiya, toujours sur les nerfs, même s'il n'osait plus hausser le ton.

_Non mais de quoi tu parles ? interrogea Die, aussi largué que les deux autres.

Toshiya retint un soupir, il entrait dans la phase la plus difficile de son plan de sauvetage : expliquer la situation sans donner l'envie au guitariste roux de participer au jeu.

###

_Hum, elle est vraiment bonne cette pizza ! Lâcha Kyo dans un soupir de contentement.

_Tu m'étonnes, c'est toujours meilleur quand on le paye pas soi-même… marmonna Tatsuro, encore sous le choc de s'être fait embobiner par le chanteur.

Ce dernier se permit un petit sourire en coin. Il commençait avec un bon avantage, et visiblement Tatsuro ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à lui. Il ne fit pas attention au regard calculateur braqué sur lui quand il se leva pour retourner à la cuisine.

« C'est ça, diminue ton niveau de vigilance, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut » pensa le plus grand des deux avec un sourire mauvais.

###

_Je ne vois pas le problème avec ce jeu…

Toshiya ferma les yeux. Il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Die. C'était impossible, le roux était trop obnubilé par le côté amusant pour se rendre compte des risques.

_Die, ils meurent à la fin. Intervint Kaoru.

_Alors que s'ils avaient arrêté ils auraient une belle vie ! le soutint Shinya.

_Donc si tu veux pas mourir comme l'abruti que tu es, n'y pense même pas. Conclu Toshiya.

_Compris ? Insista Kaoru.

Die ne put s'empêcher de bouder comme un enfant de 5 ans privé de glace, mais il finit par rendre les armes. Toshiya remercia silencieusement le ciel de l'avoir doté de Kaoru et Shinya pour l'aider dans cette tâche ingrate.

_Et t'as fait quoi des deux autres ? demanda Kaoru en se tournant vers Toshiya.

_Les deux autres ?

_Kyo et Tatsuro.

_Ah, ils font un pari sur celui qui résistera à la collocation avec l'autre.

_Au moins, ils vont pas se blesser. releva Shinya, réconfortant.

_Faut voir, si ils sont prêt à tout pour gagner, je serais pas aussi confiant que toi Shinya. Fit remarque Die, le sarcasme bien lisible dans son sourire.

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire partit de ce groupe ? interrogea Kaoru, les yeux levés au ciel.

_Pour l'amour de la musique, et par masochisme. expliqua Toshiya.

_Bon, on se le regarde ce film ?

###

Alors que Kyo s'était couché avec sa couverture préférée, Tatsuro lui, mettait son plan à exécution. C'était une idée particulièrement simple, mais ne pas l'exploiter aurait été tellement bête. Quand il put enfin songer à se coucher, il était plus de minuit et Kyo dormait à poings fermés.

Tatsuro se dirigea vers la baignoire avec une grimace de dépit, présageant déjà les horribles douleurs qu'il ressentirait au réveil. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement au supplice, il se rappela d'une chose : il était chez lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait dire amen aux exigences de Kyo ?

C'est donc d'un pas résolu qu'il retourna dans sa chambre, et sans aucune délicatesse, il repoussa Kyo qui parvenait à prendre toute la place malgré sa petite taille. Il fut déçu de ne pas l'avoir réveillé, mais il se contenta de réintégrer son lit dans sa positon favorite : l'étoile de mer échoué sur la plage. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cette technique consiste à s'étaler de tout son long dans tous les sens possibles.

###

Kyo fut le premier à se lever. Miraculeusement, le réveil affichait alors onze heures du matin. Il ne fit pas attention au corps allongé près de lui, trop absorbé par la plainte émanant de son ventre. Il s'élança d'un pas traînant à la recherche de quoi remplir son estomac. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les placards avec une « grande » conviction.  
>Ses neurones mirent un certain temps avant de se mettre en action et de lui transmettre l'étrange message. Rien de comestible ne se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il était pourtant certain que la veille au soir, les placards étaient pleins.<p>

Suspicieux, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Lui aussi criait famine vu que même le désert du Sahara était plus remplit. Kyo ne comprenait plus rien. Comment une telle quantité de nourriture avait pu disparaître pendant son sommeil ? Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, il n'y croyait pas réellement, mais sachant qu'il était chez Tatsuro tout était possible. Kyo leva alors la tête vers le haut des étagères.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, le plus grand avait dû trouver spirituel de mettre tous les vivres justes hors de portée de Kyo. Encore une fois, il utilisait la taille de Kyo comme une arme.

La réaction de ce dernier aurait pu étonner Kaoru. En effet Kyo ne hurla pas, il ne partit pas prendre une revanche immédiate sur le chanteur encore assoupi. Non, sa vengeance serait beaucoup plus subtile que ça.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de bougonner en allant chercher une chaise pour pouvoir atteindre les si appétissantes céréales qui le narguaient du haut des étagères.

###

Le soleil surprit les trois musiciens affalés sur le canapé du batteur. Ils avaient regardé plusieurs films d'affilées. Kaoru fut le premier à réagir à l'agression des rayons sur ses pauvres yeux fatigués. Il se retourna en poussant Die pour avoir un peu plus de place. Ce fut la seule réaction que l'on put lui arracher de la journée.

###

Quand ce fut au tour de Tatsuro de se lever, il se mit automatiquement sur ses gardes. Les longues tournées avec Yukke l'avait habitué à se méfier dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il était d'ailleurs étonné d'avoir pu dormir aussi longtemps malgré le tour qu'il avait joué à Kyo.

Sa méfiance ne fit qu'augmenter quand il vit que Kyo lui avait préparé son déjeuner. Très vite de nombreuses hypothèses tournèrent dans son esprit. Assaisonnement étrange, produits avariés, poisons, de quoi était capable le blond ?

Kyo entra à ce moment dans la pièce, visiblement amusé de la méfiance du plus grand.

_Tu peux manger, y as pas de poison. affirma-t-il, donnant l'impression à Tatsuro qu'il lisait dans son esprit.

_Si tu le dis…

Sans se départir de ses réserves, Tatsuro goûta ce qu'avait préparé Kyo. A son grand étonnement, tout était normal. La nourriture était même plutôt bonne. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais ça se laissait avaler sans problème. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, ce repas « normal » ne fit qu'approfondir sa méfiance. Le petit blond ne pouvait passer l'éponge comme ça.

De toute la journée, Tatsuro ne rencontra aucun problème. Kyo ne lui avait pas joué un seul tour. Et pourtant, il aurait jurait l'avoir aperçu sourire méchamment à chaque fois que Tatsuro quittait une pièce où ils étaient ensemble.

###

Quand enfin Kaoru ouvrit les yeux, le Soleil avait disparu sous l'horizon. Toshiya et Die étaient rentrés chez eux. Il se demanda vaguement ce que le bassiste avait pu faire de Miya avant de venir ici. D'ailleurs il était où en ce moment même ?  
>Une voix le lui rappela en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi les vivants.<br>Shinya posa un regard amusé sur le leader. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il rentrerait chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kyo et Tatsuro cohabitait. Trois jours baignant dans une étrange atmosphère de non-agression. En effet, Kyo n'avait pas joué l'ombre d'un tour au plus grand. Pas une seule anicroche n'avait eu lieu, et Tatsuro était loin d'en être rassuré. Bien au contraire, il ne tenait plus en place et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui dès qu'il sortait d'une pièce. Il sursautait même à chaque passage de Kyo près de lui.

En quelques mots : sa vie était devenue un enfer. Mais il ne se laissait pas aller pour autant, et même si l'agression pure et dure était proscrite dans un tel climat, il ne se gênait pas pour être désagréable. Ainsi, et à l'exception de la première matinée, Kyo ne finit pas une seule nuit sans être jeté au sol par son camarade de chambre. Bien sûr ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le déloger du lit, vu qu'il n'hésitait pas à remonter et à s'affaler sur Tatsuro. Prouvant par la même occasion que rien ne l'empêcherait de gagner ce pari. Seulement l'entendre pousser un cri d'étonnement tous les matins permettait au brun de supporter la tension de la journée.

Le même cirque recommença le quatrième jour. D'un coup de rein bien placé, Tatsuro fit basculer Kyo hors du lit. Le blond s'écrasa au sol en poussant un petit cri, les membres emmêlés dans sa chère couverture. L'apprenti tortionnaire retint un rire satisfait en écoutant les bougonnements s'élever à côté du lit. Kyo râlait comme à son habitude contre le froid que son seul boxer était incapable de combattre, mais il ne semblait pas réellement de mauvaise humeur.

Si même ça ne l'atteignait pas, que serais sa vengeance pour le premier jour ? Songea Tatsuro en le regardant se relever.

Comme les jours précédents, Kyo se recoucha, sa couverture dans les bras comme un doudou. Et bien sûr, il s'assura de bien s'affaler sur Tatsuro. S'il n'y avait pas ce pressentiment de danger imminent, cette position n'aurait pas déranger le brun. Au contraire, avoir Kyo recroquevillé sur lui n'était pas désagréable. Enfin sauf quand il lui enfonçait un coude dans le ventre, comme à l'instant même. Cependant, il était hors de question pour Tatsuro de se lever à six heures du matin juste parce que le petit faisait de la résistance. Il l'attrapa alors sous les aisselles et l'obligea à s'étendre d'une manière plus confortable pour son rôle de matelas. Kyo posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun et se rendormit instantanément.

_Il te faut pas grand-chose pour dormir toi.

###

Alors qu'il savait être en sécurité chez Toshiya, Miya n'avait pu s'empêcher d'angoisser lors de sa première journée chez le bassiste. Surtout que ce dernier l'avait abandonné pour sa mission de secours et qu'il n'était pas rentré avant le début de l'après-midi du jour suivant. Ne sachant pas à qu'elle heure celui-ci rentrerait, il s'était même caché derrière le canapé quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Toshiya était un peu exaspéré par l'attitude du guitariste. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence que Tatsuro ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici pour le torturer et semblait au bord de la paranoïa sévère.

###

Shinya avait passé le lendemain de sa soirée vidéo à prendre soin de son leader adoré victime d'une gueule de bois terrible. Et celui-ci semblait y prendre plaisir. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui de veiller sur les autres. Résultats, il profitait à fond de la gentillesse de Shinya et ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Quand le batteur s'en rendit compte, au bout du deuxième jour de squat du plus vieux, il en fut gênée mais aussi inexplicablement heureux. Il essaya de mettre cet étrange sentiment sur le compte de l'amitié qu'il entretenait pour son leader.

###

Quand Kyo se réveilla ce jour-là, il était seul dans le lit. Son matelas avait donc décidé de faire grève. Il se tourna vers le réveil avec un confus sentiment de révolte naissant dans son esprit embrumé. Tatsuro osait quitter son rôle alors qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi ! Il décida alors que la revanche pouvait maintenant prendre une autre tournure. Il se leva et enfila son jean abandonné sur la commode. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il constata qu'il avait encore son temps pour faire mariner le brun : la neige tombait toujours avec une intensité remarquable. Il hésita à passer à la vitesse supérieure, la situation actuelle lui plaisait.

Pour une fois que quelque chose lui plaisait…

###

Le troisième jour fut une épreuve pour Toshiya. Il devait faire des courses et Miya l'accompagnait. Jusque-là rien de bien difficile, sauf que le guitariste n'arrêtait pas de se retourner d'un air inquiet. Et c'était le meilleur moyen que connaissait le bassiste pour se faire remarquer dans les lieux publics. La réalité fut fidèle à son instinct, des jeunes filles intriguées par le manège de Miya finirent par les reconnaître tous les deux. Ils passèrent donc la journée à tenter d'échapper à une horde de fans en furie de plus en plus nombreuses.  
>Il serait superflu d'expliquer les raisons d'une ambiance légèrement refroidie le soir même au domicile du bassiste.<p>

###

_Dis-moi, Kaoru. Commença Shinya, gêné.

_Hum ?

_Je me disais, ça te plairait un curry ?

L'espoir de Kaoru s'envola à tire d'aile, et c'est d'un air déçut qu'il accepta le menu du midi. Lui qui avait tellement envie de ramens au soja.

###

Tatsuro zappait, inlassablement il passait de chaîne en chaîne à un rythme soutenue. Il s'ennuyait et n'y pouvait rien. Quand est-ce que Kyo allait donc se décider à se lever ? Même si l'angoisse de la vengeance était difficile à gérer, étudier les réactions du blond pour deviner ses actes l'occupait de façon plutôt agréable.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kyo entra dans la pièce, seulement vêtus de son jean. Il s'affala avec énergie dans le canapé, s'appuyant sur Tatsuro qui s'empêcha tant bien que mal de sursauter.

_ Enfin levé la crevette ?

_…

Tatsuro se mit une claque mentale, ce n'était pas comme ça que la vengeance du blond serait moins clémente !

_Non, je viens juste récupérer mon matelas.

_Comme c'est mignon, le bébé a besoin de son doudou pour dormir.

Deuxième claque mentale. Quoique, réalisa Tatsuro, si il faisait ça, c'était avant tout parce qu'il voulait que la situation bouge. Après tout il en avait marre de se ronger les sangs à chaque fois que le blond apparaissait brusquement près de lui.

_Ouais, et alors ça te dérange ? déclara brusquement Kyo, son mode Warumono guettant l'occasion de s'enclencher.

_Pas plus que ça. Répondit Tatsuro, haussant les épaules face à la menace à peine camouflé.

Kyo se calma instantanément, et en profita pour prendre un peu plus ses aises contre le brun. Tatsuro poussa un soupir de frustration. Il ne se déciderait donc jamais à passer en action ? L'angoisse laissa la place à l'énervement.

_Bon, j'en ai marre ! Tu comptes faire quoi pour te venger ? Je sais que tu peux pas laisser passer un coup aussi bas que celui que je t'ai fait alors réagi merde !

Le blond écouta la diatribe de Tatsuro sans broncher, un sourire amusée apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut fini de parler.

_C'est déjà fait…

_Quoi ? Souffla Tatsuro, interloqué.

_On appelle ça la guerre froide.

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour, le but de Kyo avait seulement été de le plonger dans l'angoisse ! Ce qui expliquait cette habitude qu'il avait pris de surgir dans la même pièce que lui avec un air suspect, et le fait qu'il n'est absolument rien fait pour l'emmerder. Ce n'était pas possible, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se faire avoir comme ça ? Il se releva en poussant violemment Kyo loin de lui.

_Tu veux dire que depuis le début je m'inquiète pour rien ? Que je ne risquais rien ? Accusa Tatsuro d'une voix glaciale, assez proche de celle de Kaoru en colère.

_Ben oui. Kyo arborait maintenant un joli petit sourire sadique.

_J'espère que t'aime la neige, parce que c'est-ce que tu vas connaître dès maintenant !

###

Le quatrième jour ne fut pas plus agréable pour Toshiya. Certes, Miya semblait avoir repris confiance. Il ne regardait plus derrière les portes lorsqu'il changeait de pièce. Il avait même rallumé son portable malgré la menace de recevoir un appel du chanteur de son groupe. Non, l'angoisse l'avait enfin quitté et il prenait plaisir à ses vacances improvisées.  
>Sauf qu'en prenant ses aises, il se révéla particulièrement irritant pour le bassiste. D'accord, Kyo n'était pas toujours très agréable, mais ça se limitait à ces moments de déprime, de beuverie, ou d'inspiration. Alors que Miya était, différend. Voire pire. Il semblait bien décidé à ne pas décrocher du canapé, ne foutait rien de la journée, laissait traîner ses affaires partout, prenait les siennes et les rendait dans un état pitoyable. Et cela avant même d'accepter l'absence de menace sur sa vie !<p>

Mais le pire arriva vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Jamais Toshiya n'aurait cru voir ça de toute sa vie. Même Die n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Au-dessus de l'effarement, ce fut l'horreur qui se saisit de lui lorsqu'il vit sa chère Eve tomber inexorablement vers le sol, bousculé par le guitariste.

_DEHORS !

Tout l'immeuble fut alerté par ce cri de l'horrible événement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Quant à Miya, il dut récupérer ses affaires en quatrième vitesse afin de pouvoir sortir de l'appartement en vie.

###

_Dis Kaoru ? demanda Shinya à son squatteur adoré.

_Hum ?

_Tu veux… une glace au chocolat ou à la vanille ?

_Chocolat. Répondit le leader, déçut. Il en voulait une à la pistache.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinya ne savait plus depuis quand Kaoru squattait chez lui, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bien sûr, son budget alimentation avait doublé et il avait moins de place pour ranger ses affaires dans son placard. Mais il adorait avoir le leader juste pour lui, surtout qu'il était loin d'être désagréable. Il se rendait enfin à l'évidence : Kaoru n'était pas juste un ami.

_Dis Kaoru? demanda-t-il en se plantant entre la télé et le leader.

_Hum?

_Tu veux emménager avec moi?

_Je, euh, oui! répondit le leader, un peu déçut. Il aurait préféré sortir avec lui!

###

Quand Miya se retrouva à la porte, traînant sa valise dans la neige, il ne put se résoudre à retourner chez Tatsuro. Déjà, celui-ci n'hésiterais pas à lui faire vivre un enfer, et en plus Kyo était là-bas. Il appela donc Satoshi, sûrement le moins enclin à faire n'importe quoi pour lui taper sur les nerfs, mais aussi celui qui avait le moins envie de l'accueillir.

###

La porte claqua violemment dans le dos de Kyo, fermée avec force par un Tatsuro particulièrement en colère. Le blond ne retint pas son sourire victorieux : il avait gagné le pari puisque Tatsuro l'avait mis dehors avant que la neige fonde !

En réalisant cela, le sourire de Kyo disparut. La neige tombait toujours, il n'était qu'en jean, et toutes ses affaires étaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Verrouiller d'ailleurs d'après le son du loquet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser libre cours à la panique qui montait en lui, menaçant de le jeter sur la porte en hurlant au secours.

Tatsuro venait d'ouvrir la porte, la colère était toujours présente sur son visage, mais une expression suspicieuse venait s'ajouter au tableau.

_T'as fait ça juste pour que je te mette dehors ?

_Gagné. Confirma Kyo d'une petite voix, la larme à l'œil.

_Entre imbécile. Soupira le plus grand.

_C'est quand même moi qu'ai gagné! déclara le blond, courant pour retrouver le canapé.

_Ouais, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

###

_T'as réussi à te faire virer de chez Toshiya?

_Oui… répondit Miya d'une petite voix.

_Et tu veux rester chez moi?

_Ben, oui?

_Miya, c'est d'accord, mais pour pas plus de trois jours. Parce que ça m'étonnerais que les autres aient envie de chercher un autre guitariste. Compris ?

_Oui Satoshi.

_Tu peux monter.

_Merci ! Soupira Miya de soulagement en accédant enfin à la voiture du batteur.

###

_Kaoru, dis-moi. Commença Shinya

_Hum ?

_Pourquoi t'as l'air déçut depuis que je t'ai demandé de vivre avec moi ?

_Parce que je veux pas vivre chez toi…

_Oh ! Shinya était blessé, jamais il n'aurait cru que Kaoru puisse lui dire ça. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint de les verser.

_Je veux sortir avec toi.

_Oh.

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans que leurs propriétaire ne songe à les retenir. Il n'avait pas espéré que Kaoru lui dise ça, même si c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

_Kaoru, dis ?

_Hum ?

_On peut faire les deux non ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du leader.

_Bien sûr que oui

###

Kyo avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé, c'est-à-dire lové contre Tatsuro qui se révélait être une bouillotte parfaite en plus d'un matelas confortable.

_C'est quand même gamin. Commença Tatsuro

_Quoi?

_Ces paris.

_Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Demanda Kyo, véritablement étonné.

_Ben, ouais.

_Mais alors...

_Quoi? Interrogea Tatsuro, intrigué.

_T'as même pas remarqué qu'on irait bien ensemble?

_Je suis pas aussi bête que ça.

_Tu me rassure.

_Alors pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble?

_T'est trop bête pour ça par contre! Répondit Kyo avec un sourire sadique.

_T'est vraiment bizarre le nain.

_Le nain il t'emmerde! Hurla le blond, laissant enfin sa vraie nature se libérer.

Le plus grand coupa l'accès soudain de violence en scellant leurs lèvres. Même Kaoru n'aurait jamais réussi à le stopper aussi efficacement avec un bâillon, un litre de chloroforme et une matraque.

_Et paf, dans la tête du Warumono! Ria Tatsuro en voyant l'expression mi- irrité, mi- enchanté du blond.

_T'est peut-être pas si bête que sa finalement. Insinua Kyo en se levant.

_Tu vas où?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre devant un Tatsuro tout à coup près à le suivre partout. Mais il revint immédiatement, trainant sa couverture derrière lui.

_Toi et ton doudou. Soupira le plus grand.

_Jamais tu remplaceras ma couverture de Warumono!

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réquisitionner son matelas vivant pour mieux le regarder zapper sa centaine de chaînes disponibles.


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiya était heureux! Il était incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait ressenti un sentiment de plénitude aussi intense. Si seulement il avait su avant que vivre seul pouvait être aussi agréable. Bien sûr, jeune, il n'avait pas pu à cause du coût que cela impliquait. Mais quand le succès été enfin arrivé, il n'avait pas songé à changer de mode de vie, trop habitué à la cohabitation.

Il se le reprochait aujourd'hui. Avoir un si grand appartement pour lui tout seul, pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait sans avoir à supporter les jérémiades de son colocataire. Ne pas se demander sans cesse ce qui gênerait ou pas. C'était le paradis!

Et ce silence! Pas de hurlements stridents pour une histoire de gâteaux ou de paroles de chanson. Pas de bavardages intempestifs toutes les deux minutes, personnes pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait à manger. Personne pour lui proposer de regarder les chaînes musicales pour se moquer des nouveaux. D'ailleurs il y avait une interview télévisée de Gackt le soir-même, de quoi bien s'amuser.

Finalement, Toshiya se sentait bien seul.

###

_Dis Kaoru. Commença Shinya.

_Hum?

_Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu en parler avant?

_De quoi?

_De la garde de Die. Précisa le batteur d'un ton sec.

Le leader assis dans le canapé se retourna vivement, une moue penaude, cherchant visiblement à se faire pardonner.

_Je croyais que c'était évident moi...

_Et bien non ce n'est pas le cas! S'énerva Shinya, les poings fermement ancré sur les hanches.

Kaoru se crispa devant la colère de son amant. Il baissa les yeux dans une tactique de repentit maintes fois éprouvée et toujours efficace.

_J'admets que Die s'entende bien avec ton ex, mais il est hors de question qu'il passe son temps chez lui! C'est notre guitariste bon sang! Continua le batteur, haussant la voix au fur et à mesure de son discours.

_Promis je lui dis demain. Accepta le leader d'une toute petite voix.

Le calme revint en même temps que Shinya retournait à sa batterie électrique.

###

Cela faisait à peine une journée.

Et Satoshi n'en finissait plus de maudire Miya pour son comportement. Pourtant celui-ci se tenait à carreau, motivé par les milles promesses de morts et de souffrances proférées par son bienfaiteur. Heureusement pour eux deux, la cohabitation n'excèderait pas trois jours. Sinon, un meurtre aurait certainement lieu dans Tokyo, obligeant Mucc à trouver un autre guitariste où à se dissoudre et disparaître comme tant de groupes avant eux.

Bien sûr, si Miya avait été un peu moins crédule, ou si Tatsuro ou Yukke au choix, le lui avait fait remarquer. Le guitariste aurait compris que l'attitude froide, distante et totalement agressive de Satoshi n'était qu'une manœuvre stratégique.

Le batteur prenait au pied de la lettre l'expression « il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ».

###

Cette journée avait été particulièrement clémente avec Kyo et Tatsuro. Tout c'était bien passé. En fait, la journée était tellement tranquille, qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire.

Il fallut attendre le lendemain matin pour apprendre une nouvelle... bouleversante. Quand Tatsuro se réveilla, Kyo étendu sur lui comme à son habitude, il ne se douta de rien. Il fit son train-train quotidien sans rencontrer d'embuches.

o. Sortir du lit sans réveiller Kyo: bon.

o. Prendre sa douche sans se réfrigéré ni se brûler: ok.

o. Mettre la cafetière en route sans oublier le café: réussi au deuxième coup.

o. Trouver la télécommande fugueuse: après une formation archéologique et spéléologique, la petite fourbe ne pouvait lui échapper.

o. Regarder par la fenêtre le temps qu'il fait: un simple regard... Stop! Retour en arrière!

Tatsuro était donc installé dans son canapé, télécommande dans une main, tasse de café dans l'autre, et posait son regard sur la vitre de son salon. Il serait intéressant de préciser que la vitre en question donnait sur ces affreux escaliers de secours pourtant si utile.

La première chose que vis donc Tatsuro ne fut pas le temps extérieur, mais un guitariste désespéré scotché à sa fenêtre. Avec un long soupir, le chanteur posa les accessoires de la matinée parfaite et alla se porter au secours de son guitariste visiblement atteint. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en prenant son temps et daigna aider l'autre à entrer dans l'appartement.

_Tu sais, y a une porte d'entrée.

_Oui, mais je suis sûre que Satoshi a prévu que je l'as prenne! Justifia Miya.

Tatsuro ne se posa pas plus de question. Le batteur avait sûrement dût sortir sa collection de couteau de cuisine pour effrayer Miya, et celui-ci était repartit dans une crise de paranoïa aiguë. Cependant un léger fait lui revint à l'esprit.

_T'était pas censé être chez Toshiya?

_Il m'as mis dehors...

_Étonnant comme ça ne m'étonne pas. Donc je suppose que tu reviens au bercail? Railla le plus grand des deux.

_En plein dans le mille. Se lamenta Miya en imitant assez bien le chat Poté de Shrek.

Un deuxième soupir accompagna Tatsuro quand il alla refermer la fenêtre. Le deuxième choc lui apparût à ce moment précis.

_Eh? Elle est où la neige?

_Ben fondu. Répondit intelligemment le guitariste.

_Déjà. Gémit le chanteur, déçût.

###

Toshiya s'ennuyait. Il se demandait même ce qui pouvait pousser des gens à aimer vivre seul. Certes le calme était agréable, mais au bout de deux minutes il devenait singulièrement oppressant aux yeux du bassiste. Il en était même venu à se demander si le paradis ne serait finalement qu'une vaste supercherie destinée à contrôler la populace, car tant de félicité ne pouvait être agréable. Bien entendu, il décida de ne pas répondre à ce débat philosophico-religieux pour ne froisser personne.

En attendant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que la neige fonde pour qu'il puisse récupérer son cher Kyo. Le petit avait beau être plus difficile qu'une garderie complète. Il avait fini par s'attacher à tous ces désagréments.

Alors quand le matin du deuxième jour, il constata avec bonheur la fonte des neiges. Il se rua jusqu'à son véhicule pour foncer chez le chanteur à moitié fou.

Rectification, il regarda l'heure, décida que neufs heures du matin était trop tôt pour Kyo et se força à la patience.

###

Kyo se réveillât aux alentours de quatorze heures, émergeant toujours aussi difficilement de son sommeil lourd comme une chape de plomb. Il s'installa dans le salon sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Miya, occupé à zapper inlassablement. Enroulé dans sa couverture, il se contenta de suivre le défilement hypnotique des chaînes devant ses yeux, songeant vaguement à l'utiliser pour un clip. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'atterrissage gracieux, tel un albatros, de Tatsuro à ses côtés.

_Bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il en se redressant après son arrivé désastreuse.

_Pas assez. Décréta le blond en réinvestissant son matelas humain.

_Vous êtes ensembles finalement?

_Oh! Miya, fait une croix sur le calendrier!

_Pourquoi?

_T'as eu un éclair d'intelligence! Se moqua Tatsuro

_Il as pas duré. Insista Kyo.

_Ok, je retourne dans ma chambre. Soupira Miya en s'exécutant.

_Toshiya l'as mis dehors? S'informa Kyo.

_Toi aussi t'as un éclair d'intelligence?

_Tu veux mon poings dans la...

_Non ça ira. Le coupa Tatsuro.

_Encore gagné.

_Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, la neige as fondu.

_Et?

_Tu vas retourner chez Toshiya non? Demanda Tatsuro, incrédule.

_Oui, et?

_Et nous? On devient quoi?

_Parce que t'as besoin de vivre sous le même toit pour sortir avec quelqu'un? Ironisa Kyo.

_Donc on arrête pas?

_Le tiens est vraiment partit.

_Quoi?

_Ton cerveau.

_Sale petit blond! Pesta Tatsuro en s'écartant de Kyo.

Mais puisque tous les protagonistes sont utiles pour la suite, le destin décida d'utiliser la sonnette de l'entrée comme bouclier pour le chanteur imprudent.

_Je vais ouvrir! Proclama Tatsuro afin de sauver sa peau.

Il se jeta donc avec soulagement dans l'entrée, évitant une morsure de la part de Kyo. De l'autre côté de l'appartement, Miya se jeta sous son lit, pensant avoir à faire à une expédition punitive de Satoshi.

_Bonjour Toshiya! Salua Tatsuro en suivant le bassiste du regard.

Celui-ci était déjà entré et se dirigeait vers le salon d'un pas conquérant.

_Kyo! Tu rentres à la maison tout de suite! Cria Toshiya en forçant le blond stupéfait à se lever.

_Allez! Plus vite que ça! Vas rassembler tes affaires!

Tatsuro regarda la scène avec émerveillement: le bassiste réussissait à faire courir Kyo alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever!

Dix minutes plus tard, Kyo et Toshiya étaient sur le pas de la porte, le bassiste acceptant avec réticence que les nouveaux tourtereaux se disent au revoir.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais y a la rediffusion du concert de Gackt à la télévision dans une heure! Faut y aller! S'exclama le bassiste pressé.

Kyo se détacha soudain de Tatsuro, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en faisant de grands signes d'adieux qui faillirent lui coûter un bras. Et tout deux rejoignirent leurs pénates à temps pour pouvoir rire comme des hyènes d'un chanteur plastiqué au-delà du raisonnable.

Et tout revint dans l'ordre pour les membres de Mucc et de Dir en Grey.

###

Le soir-même, dans deux appartement différents de Tokyo.

_Tatsuro, t'as fini le café?

_Kyo, t'as encore pris toute l'eau chaude!

Les deux chanteurs en conversation téléphonique, ricanèrent en même temps.

_Le Warumono as encore frappé!

_Tu penses pas que c'est un peu gamin ce truc du Warumono?

_Je suis « un chanteur psychotique, torturé par tous les maux du monde », faut bien que je décompresse!

_Une phrase de journaliste?

_Comment t'as deviné?

Fin!

J'espère que ça vous a plus. :)


End file.
